Dancing With Death
by zombie kait
Summary: Minako Aino dreams of becoming a famous singer. The band Paranoid Euphoria is looking for a new band member. That is, a new male member. Will Minako be able to fool them and join the band? Or will someone figure our her secret?
1. Paranoid Euphoria

First of all, I'd like to say that this is um an AU sorta ficcie. Also, Relena is gonna be somewhat nice in this cause she's Paranoid Euphoria's manager, therefore she has to be somewhat nice, right? But don't worry; she'll be her bitchy self in parts of this. Tee hee.. I have a somewhat weird plot for this, so hopefully it'll turn out ok. I have already paired up the couples, and hopefully everyone will like them cause I sure do. I want lots of reviews for this chapter, like eight or nine before I put up the second chappie, mmk? Good, now read, enjoy, and review!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mina, Serena, and Makoto all squealed as they pressed their faces up against the store window, and they gazed at the televisions that were showing the band, Paranoid Euphoria.  
  
"Heero is so cute!" Mina jumped up and down a bit, not noticing the glances people were giving her.  
  
"Nuh uh! Trowa's the best!" Makoto squealed yet again.  
  
"What? No way! Duo is the best!" Serena went off into la la land as she drooled over the boy with the braid.  
  
"Come on you guys, we have to meet Rei at the temple soon or else we'll be late." Ami glanced down at her watch again, before looking back up at her three friends.  
  
"Don't get your panties into a twist Ami. Besides, I happen to know for a fact that you think Quatre is cute." Mina turned to look at her friend who was a light shade of pink.  
  
"What?!" Serena turned surprised, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head to see Ami blushing.  
  
"Is that true?" Makoto looked away too and smiled at the look on Ami's face.  
  
"G-Guys we need to go or else we'll be late." With that said, Ami turned and quickly walked down the street with the other three right behind her.  
  
"So Ami, how come you never told us that you liked Quatre?" Serena was walking backwards in front of her.  
  
"Yeah! How come you didn't?" Makoto asked as she got on Ami's right side, leaving the left side for Mina.  
  
"Look at this!" Mina snatched a picture of Quatre out of Ami's bag.  
  
"Mina! Give that back!" Ami blushed furiously as she tried to retrieve the picture from her friend.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" They all turned to see Rei standing in front of the temple with her arms crossed.  
  
"Uh hi Rei." Mina smiled and waved to her friend who looked as if she had smoke coming out of her ears. Ami managed to get the picture back from Mina who was too busy getting glared at by Rei, along with Matoko and Serena.  
  
"Sorry that we're late, these three were drooling over that band, Paranoid Euphoria." Ami said as she walked over to where Rei was standing.  
  
"I'm not surprised, that's all they do anymore." Rei glared at her three friends for a bit longer before turning and going into the shrine.  
  
"I hate studying." Serena groaned as the rest of them followed after Rei.  
  
*Later that night at Mina's house*  
  
"Serena, Makoto, I have just had the best idea ever!" Mina flopped down on her bed in front of her two friends.  
  
"What is it?" Makoto asked, because Serena was stuffing her face with donuts.  
  
"Well, you know how I want to be a famous singer, right? And how the group Paranoid Euphoria is looking for another singer, right? Well..I know they're looking for a guy and all, but I was thinking that well I could try out!" Mina beamed at her two friends for thinking of such a great idea.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena had stopped eating and now was looking up at her friend. "Are you serious Mina? What will you do about your hair? And your chest!"  
  
"Ami and Rei wouldn't let you do this, and what about your parents?" Makoto's eyes were wide with excitement and concern at the same time.  
  
"Well you see-"  
  
"What are you going to do about school? What about your clothes?" Serena had jumped up and was peering down at Mina.  
  
"Yeah!" A second later, Makoto was right next to Serena.  
  
"Guys! Come on! I could so pull this off!" Mina smiled nervously up at her two friends. "But I will need your help, besides, if I do get in, I could probably hook you guys up with Duo and Trowa." Mina grinned knowing that she had convinced her two friends to help her.  
  
"We both know how good you are at singing, so I guess the first thing we should do is get you some clothes." Serena said, happy at the idea of them getting to go shopping.  
  
"Yeah, and after that we can do something about you hair." Makoto said sitting down on the bed next to Mina.  
  
"We aren't cutting my hair!" Mina grabbed her golden locks and tried as best she could to keep it away from Makoto.  
  
"If we're not going to cut it, then we'll have to figure out something to do with it." Serena sat down on the other side of Mina, and offered her friends the almost empty box of donuts.  
  
"Well you could leave it down, because Duo has long hair too, right?" Matoko grabbed a donut and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Mina smiled happily knowing she wouldn't have to cut her hair. "It's getting late, we'll finish talking in the morning." Mina poked Serena who had fallen asleep with a donut in her mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now remind me again, why are we getting a new band member?" Duo asked looking at Quatre.  
  
"I've told you five times already, Duo. If we have a new band member, then we'll become 'even more famous', like Relena said." Quatre sighed as he looked out the window into the dark city.  
  
"It's injustice." Wufei muttered from the doorway.  
  
"We can't do anything about it." Trowa looked up from the muted t.v. he was watching.  
  
"Hn." Heero was typing away on his laptop, like usual.  
  
"If we do get a new band member, then it would be safe to not let him be around Relena alone." Quatre said quietly, and the others agreed with him.  
  
"I'm so bored! Why don't we all go out and have some fun? We never get to go out and have fun anymore." Duo turned to his friends and pouted.  
  
"I do agree with you, Duo. All we do is work and it would be nice to be able to go out for a bit. What do you guys say?" Trowa turned off the tv, Heero closed his laptop, and Wufei moved out of the doorway.  
  
"All right! Party on!" Duo jumped up and raced out of the room with the others walking behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"What about this?" Serena held a shirt up to Mina while Makoto picked out some pants.  
  
"Yeah! It'll go great with these pants!" Makoto took the shirt from Serena and handed both the pants and shirt to Mina before shoving her into the dressing room. Mina came out a few minutes later wearing khaki shorts that went down to her knees and white t-shirt that hung about her loosely.  
  
"Um guys? What are we going to do about my breasts?" Mina looked at herself in the mirror and finally pulled out her trademark red ribbon.  
  
"Ta da!" Makoto held out what looked to be duct tape.  
  
"Tape?" Serena asked, confused just like Mina was.  
  
"Yeah, she'll tape them down so she'll appear to have a flat-chest." Makoto said in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Ohh.." Serena smiled and nodded.  
  
"What?!" Mina of course, didn't really like the idea.  
  
"You wanted to do this Mina. Besides, it's the only way." Makoto handed her friend the duct tape and her and Serena waited as Mina went back into the dressing room.  
  
"What about her face, Makoto? She looks too much like a um..girl?" Serena was holding up different shirts in front of her as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"People will just dismiss her as one of those pretty-boys." Minutes passed before Mina finally came back from the dressing room.  
  
"Wow! You can't even tell you have breasts!" Serena said feeling her friend's chest. Mina smacked her friend upside the head causing her to stop.  
  
"Makoto, Serena?" The three girls turned to see Rei standing behind them. "What are you guys doing?" She arched a brow as she looked from Makoto to Serena and back. She blinked in surprise as she realized they weren't alone. "You look familiar." Rei walked past the two and stared at Mina.  
  
"Eh.." Mina took a step back, wondering what to do.  
  
"MINA?!" Rei exclaimed shocked to see her friend in boy's clothes. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"Well you see..Um.." Mina took another step back and ended up tripping over a chair and falling. Her arms flailed about desperately to grab something, and ended up grabbing Rei's arm and pulling her down with her.  
  
"Hey hey hey! This isn't someplace where you can make out! Take your teenage romance crap somewhere else." A sales clerk glared at Mina and Rei before turning and leaving.  
  
"Mina you have some explaining to do." Rei said as she got up and helped Mina up. Serena and Makoto tried to sneak off, thinking that Rei was distracted. "Makoto, Serena!" The two froze in place and turned to face their angry friend.  
  
"Well you see.." Mina sighed as she began to tell Rei all about her plan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In case you're wondering what the couples are going to be, here they are:  
  
Minako x Heero Usagi x Duo Makoto x Trowa Rei x Wufei Ami x Quatre 


	2. Knights with shiny armor

I'm so glad that everyone liked the first chapter of Dancing With Death! ^^ I'm hoping to make this a somewhat long chapter and well I just hope that it's interesting. The guys are ex-Gundam pilots; yet the girls were never Sailor Scouts, and they (the girls) all happened to meet up at different times, understand? Good.  
  
WindRider-Damia ~ I'm not exactly sure about all the different levels of a person's singing voice like: alto, soprano, etc. Um..I've heard some guys who've had voices so high I thought they were girls. To sum it all up, Mina's voice is like kinda in the middle. Hopefully that makes sense, because her voice isn't too deep or too high, just right.  
  
I would really like to have lots of reviews for this chapter so please review! ^_^  
  
Shonen - boy  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mina have I mentioned that you are crazy? This will never work!" Rei complained as she paid for her ice cream cone.  
  
"You've only said it about a hundred times, Rei." Mina smiled as she and Rei began to walk down the street to Ami's house.  
  
"You'll never be able to pull this off!" Rei continued on.  
  
"Haven't you even thought about the positive side of this?" Pouting, Mina took a big bite of her ice cream, and soon regretted it as she suddenly got a brain freeze.  
  
"There is no positive side!" The two of them turned down another street and groaned at seeing thugs littering the street. Rei took Mina's hand and the two of them quickened their pace as they walked down the street. "Just eat your ice cream and ignore them Mina." Mina nodded, glad that Rei was there with her.  
  
"Hey ladies."  
  
"Shake that ass!"  
  
"Wanna come have some fun with me?"  
  
The catcalls continued and they slowly began to advance on the two girls. Mina was on the point of break Rei's hand from the grip she had on it. "Just ignore them Mina." As the thugs pressed in even closer, Rei started to run, pulling Mina along with her.  
  
"Don't let them get away!" One called from behind them. In a split second, they were surrounded and the men slowly advanced in on them.  
  
"Mina, get ready to fight." Rei dropped her schoolbag on the ground and got down in a fighting position. Mina nodded and dropped down into a fighting position right behind Rei.  
  
"You two want to fight us?" The 'leader', who seemed to be all muscle and no brain, laughed at them. Nodding towards the two girls, the other guys rushed in at them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now why are we following those girls?" Quatre sighed as he walked behind Duo, who was darting from bush to bush in front of him.  
  
"Because Q-man! Didn't you see how hot they were?" Duo turned back to face Quatre, a big grin on his face.  
  
"You have no sense of justice." Wufei muttered as he walked next to Quatre.  
  
"And you Wu-man, are in love with justice." Duo snickered before darting around a corner, only to come back a second later with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Duo what are you doing?" Quatre asked worried at seeing his friend pull out his gun. Duo just ignored and was about to charge back around the corner if it hadn't been for Wufei grabbing him by the braid.  
  
"Ahh! Wufei let me go!" Hearing this shocked both Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"Just what is going on?!" Wufei demanded glaring at Duo.  
  
"They're in trouble!" Duo nearly yelled trying to charge back around to help them. Duo was pulled back by his braid yet again, but this time by Quatre.  
  
"I think it'd be best to observe the situation for at least a minute or two before we go charging in there." Wufei nodded and the three of them peeked around the corner just in time to see the blonde do a roundhouse kick on one of them. The one with raven hair dodged a punch thrown by one man and did an uppercut on him knocking him back.  
  
"It seems they're handling the situation themselves." Quatre blinked surprised as the blonde hurled a man over her shoulder.  
  
"Hmph." Wufei glared at the two.  
  
"Woah! Look at them go!" Duo forgot the gun in his hand and started to cheer for them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rei? Mina?" The two girls stopped fighting the thugs as they heard the familiar voice of their friend Ami, who was standing in the street. "What are you two-" She was cut off as a shadow loomed over her. Turning she brought her arms up in time to block off a kick. Stumbling back, she found herself along with Rei and Mina, surrounded.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this!" Rei growled under her breath.  
  
"Don't you guys ever give up?" Mina demanded glaring at all of them as best she could.  
  
"Give up, you weak little girls. Give up now and we might go easy on you." Their leader laughed again causing Rei to glare.  
  
"Weak?! I'll show you weak!" Rei charged at him, sliding in between the legs of one of the men, and supporting herself, she leaned back on her hands and supported herself with one foot, while the other came up hitting the guy right between the legs. The guy screamed in pain and staggered forward as if to fall, and Rei easily got out of the way.  
  
"Rei look out!" Mina cried out trying to reach her friend. Rei turned only to get backhanded. Falling to the ground, two men jumped on her and began to tear at her clothes. Rei struggled to get away, and tears of fury sprung up in her eyes as her shirt was ripped off. Rei squeezed her eyes closed finally starting to give in to defeat. Suddenly the two guys were off of her, and she opened her eyes to find a Chinese boy standing in front of her.  
  
"Are you alright, onna?" His black eyes glared at her, yet he offered her a hand, which she took.  
  
"I'm fine, shonen." Rei glared back at him, forgetting the fact her shirt wasn't on. The two of them stood there glaring at each other, forgetting everyone else there.  
  
"Rei look out!" Ami called, causing both Rei and Wufei to snap back into reality. Rei's fist went out and hit a guy next to her in the nose. As the rest of the thugs left, Mina and Ami ran over ot Rei.  
  
"Rei! Your shirt!" Rei looked down and her face turned red and she suddenly ducked behind Mina.  
  
"Here Miss." Quatre took off his purple vest and handed it to Rei who gratefully put it on.  
  
"Are you babes all right?" Duo asked looking them over.  
  
"We're...fine. You're part of Paranoid Euphoria, aren't you?" Mina asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Ah yes we are." Quatre smiled somewhat nervously, hoping they weren't going to start screaming and saying "Oh my God!" over and over. Rei was the next to catch on to Mina and elbowed Ami who had no idea what the two girls were thinking about.  
  
"Well we gotta go, it was nice meeting you." Rei started to take off the vest but Quatre just shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Miss." Mina grabbed Ami and Rei's wrists and began to drag them away.  
  
"It was nice meeting all of you, see ya!" And she ran, dragging her two friends behind her.  
  
"Mina, Mina slow down!" They finally stopped in front Ami's house, and they were all bent over trying to catch their breath.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ami asked as the three of them went into her house. Mina looked at Rei who glared at her.  
  
"Well you know how Paranoid Euphoria is going to be getting another band member? Well I wanted to try out for them, but you see, only guys can audition. So Rei, Serena, and Makoto were going to help me, and well Rei thought it'd be a good idea of you could also help me. And-"  
  
"And now that those three from the band saw you, they'll recognize that you are really a girl and not a guy." Ami said, surprising both Rei and Mina.  
  
"I never thought of that." Mina mumbled as she sat down on the floor.  
  
"We could always do something with your hair." Rei was in Ami's closet looking for a shirt to wear.  
  
"No! Not my precious hair!" Mina's eyes were wide as dinner plates and she clung protectively to her hair.  
  
"Mina, it's the only way." Ami smiled at having an idea about what to do with the long golden locks.  
  
~*~  
  
"They..they didn't throw themselves at us!" Duo stood there shocked at seeing the three girls leave.  
  
"I'm glad they didn't." Quatre smiled as the three of them went back the way they came.  
  
"Weak onnas." Wufei growled.  
  
"They weren't weak Wu-man, you saw how they totally kicked ass!" Wufei glared at Duo who was grinning like a fool.  
  
"I noticed that you and the one with raven colored hair kept looking at each other." Quatre hid a smile behind his hand and Duo laughed.  
  
"You have a crush, don't you Wu-man?"  
  
"My name is Wufei! WUFEI!" Wufei's trusty katana appeared in his hand and he proceeded to chase Duo down the street who was screaming his head off like a little girl.  
  
"Wait for me!" Quatre of course was used to this, but Duo had just ran into a light pole, and for once Wufei might actually cut off his braid.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Singing with Kyo Aino!

I gotta few things to explain about this chapter, so shut up and listen!  
  
First: The boys don't know who Mina really is, so they are going to call her by the fake name she gives them; and that's the only time it (the fake name) is going to be used, unless one of her friends call her that name when she's around the guys, get it?  
  
Second: Also, the Gundam dudes are ex-Gundam pilots, and yes, they listen to Relena because um..she's a "Princess" and all, though I'd really like to kick her sorry princess ass.  
  
Third: I don't own the song, which is Groovy Blue, a song from the anime/manga DN Angel.  
  
Fourth: Read and review. Reviews aren't all that hard, just say whether you liked it or not, simple as that.  
  
*....* - Means someone is thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mina open your eyes." Rei said as she put the scissors down.  
  
"No! I'm scaaarreed!" Mina wailed as she turned from the mirror, her hands still covering her eyes.  
  
"Come on Mina! Rei spent a lot of time fixing your hair!" Makoto took Mina by the shoulders and spun her around so she faced the mirror.  
  
"Noooo!!" Rei pried Mina's hands away from her face, and Makoto smacked her upside the head, causing her to open her eyes. "Makoto! Geez! That really hur....." Mina trailed off as she looked at her new haircut in the mirror. Her eyes turned the size of dinner plates as she leaned closer to examine parts of it.  
  
"Well?" Rei asked impatiently.  
  
"I love it!" Mina lunged at Rei and hugged her tightly. Rei had spent four hours cutting and dying Mina's hair. There were bangs in front, and on either side strands of hair hung down past her shoulders, and the back was cut short. Part of the strands hanging in front had red ribbons tied around part of them, and the ends were dyed red.  
  
(AN: If this is hard to imagine, then click on this: it's a pic I found at fredart.com, and even though it's black and white, you understand what her hair looks like. Got it?)  
  
"Good, because if you didn't-" Rei began, but was quickly cut off by Mina.  
  
"Rei, I don't think guys have bangs." Mina said as she wrapped one of the bangs around her finger.  
  
"Of course they do!" Rei snapped, causing Mina to jump. "Besides, most guys don't have a three foot long braid!" Both Mina and Makoto backed away from Rei, who was slowly advancing on them, ready to pounce.  
  
"Ah...look at the time! We should get going to that audition of yours Mina or else we'll be late!" Makoto grabbed Mina by the arm and the two ran out of the room, leaving Rei behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Next!" Quatre called as he massaged his temples. Pretty much all the guys who had come couldn't sing at all. Heero was typing away on his laptop, Duo was listening to his cd player, Trowa was reading a book, and Wufei was sharpening his katana.  
  
"Go already!" A female voice said as a boy stumbled onto the stage.  
  
"You didn't have to do that to me, Rei!" The boy yelled back as he glared at a hidden figure.  
  
"Kyo you can do it!" Another voice called.  
  
"You know it Mako!" Quatre was surprised to see the boy pose, giving the victory sign.  
  
"Hurry up already, shonen." Wufei growled as he looked up at the boy.  
  
"Ah! Sorry!" The boy smiled at them, catching Duo's attention.  
  
"Woah! He's cute!" Duo whispered as he nudged Trowa.  
  
"Your name and what song you're going to be singing." Quatre said as he tried to remember where he put the Tylenol.  
  
"Kyo Aino!" The boy said smiling happily at them.  
  
"Song?" Trowa asked, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Er..." All five of them looked at the boy, who seemed to not know what to sing.  
  
"Just sing something you like." Quatre said, feeling sorry for the boy.  
  
"Move it in, move it out! Shove it in, shove it out!-" The boy was cut off by a shoe hitting him in the head.  
  
"BAKA!" A girl with raven hair came out on stage to retrieve her shoe. She smacked the boy upside the head before putting her shoe back on. "Sing something else!" With another smack, the girl walked back off stage.  
  
"Hey Q-man, that girl looked familiar." Duo whispered as he leaned over Trowa to talk to Quatre.  
  
"Are you going to sing or not?" Wufei glared at the boy who was rubbing his head.  
  
"Ah yeah! Sorry bout that!" The boy looked at someone off stage, and music began to play.  
  
"It's a bubble Groovy Blue Just like the end of the century When you're down and fallen You see your dreams Dance in the darkness Groovy Blue Wrapped in a blanket I want to hold you A kitten on the verge of tears"  
  
Mina grinned as she watched their expressions. She was hot shit and she knew it. *Hell yeah! I just know I'm going to get in! Who could refuse such a cute boy...er girl like me? No one!* Mina felt herself getting into the song. The nervousness she first felt melted away as she continued on. Singing was the one thing she loved to do, and singing in front of people only made it more enjoyable to do.  
  
"I want to destroy it secretly I want to steal as if I knew how"  
  
Quatre sat there stunned. This guy could sing! *Praise Allah!* Quatre forgot all about his headache as he watched the boy sing. He was very talented, though it didn't seem all that obvious at the way he acted. He was careless and didn't seem all that bright. *Just like Duo.* Quatre smiled at that thought. Leaning back in his chair, he watched the boy in front of him, knowing that he was the one.  
  
"Just a little more and you will get hurt Love is wonderful when it grazes by Just a little more and I will burn out Living in a fleeting night"  
  
Duo had taken his headphones off at hearing the boy sing, and just sat there grinning like a fool. The boy seemed to be one of those pretty boys, and he had to admit that he was cute, but he didn't swing that way. *Nope! Women are for me!* Duo laughed but stopped quickly, not wanting to ruin the song. He glanced over at Heero, and was shocked to see him watching the boy. His grin disappeared and a mischievous smile appeared in its place.  
  
"The future Groovy Blue is an excuse for cowardice No matter who it is It is pointless And sad"  
  
Trowa placed his book down and gazed up at the boy on stage who looked to be enjoying himself. He had a good voice, which was a slight surprise, considering most of the guys who came couldn't sing all that well. He gave the boy one final look before going back to his book. But instead of reading, he just sat there listening to the song. It was quite good, and he hadn't heard of it before. *Did he write this song himself?*  
  
"I am taking care of it The Groovy Blue The kitten who devours junk food High in calories"  
  
Wufei continued sharpening his katana, giving no indication that he was listening at all. Yet, he was, in fact he could barely concentrate on his katana because his attention was on the boy standing up on the stage singing. His hand slipped, and he muttered a curse as he looked at his cut thumb. Grabbing a napkin off the table, he wrapped it around his thumb and stopped sharpening his already sharp katana to listen to the boy.  
  
"I want to wake up as if someone had provoked me in my sleep I want to escape from those that I cannot see"  
  
Heero tried to block out the boy's voice, yet it was hard. Growling softly, he closed his laptop and looked up at the boy. Bright blue eyes met his own Prussian ones, and he just sat there, hypnotized by the bright orbs. As the boy looked away, Heero shook his head and opened his laptop once again. The boy wasn't important at all. In fact, Heero could care less whether the boy joined the band or not.  
  
"Just a little more and you'll get hurt The shortest distance is enough Just a little more and I will die I only want the slightest hint of a kiss"  
  
Rei smiled as she watched Mina sing. She turned to look at the guys and noticed that they were watching her also. So far, so good. Mina needed her help, and she knew it. Sighing, she shook her head. If Mina did get into the band, then she'd need even more help at keeping her disguise a secret. Rei had the feeling that she would be hanging around Mina a lot more then before, and she'd probably also be around the band Paranoid Euphoria. Glancing at the Chinese boy, her smile grew. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Just a little more and you will get hurt Love is wonderful when it grazes by Just a little more and I will burn out Living in a fleeting night"  
  
Makoto jumped up and down with excitement. She was just feet away from the hottest band ever, and if Mina did get into the band, then that means that she'd be hanging out with them! Or, she'd be hanging out with Mina who'd be hanging out with them. She had made Mina promise her to introduce her to a certain boy named Trowa Barton. Looking away from Mina, she glanced at Trowa and instantly hearts appeared in her eyes. *Ohh! I hope Mina gets in!*  
  
"Just a little more and you'll get hurt The shortest distance is enough Just a little more and I will die I only want the slightest hint of a kiss"  
  
Mina looked at the five guys expectantly, wondering if she got in or not. *I better get in or else Mako and I will be kicking some bishi asses!* She grinned at this thought, not even aware of someone talking to her.  
  
"Kyo?" Quatre asked a bit louder then before, hoping that the boy would hear him this time. It seemed that he was daydreaming or something of the sort. The boy looked as if he snapped out of his thoughts, and turned to look at Quatre. "Ah, thank you for auditioning." He paused and glanced at the others before continuing, but this time with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the band Paranoid Euphoria."  
  
Screams were heard off stage before a tall brunet girl rushed on and grabbed the boy in a tight bear hug. A raven hair girl seemed to appear at her side, also hugging the small boy. "I knew you'd get in M-Kyo! I knew it!" The brunet exclaimed as she hugged the boy in what looked like a painful hug.  
  
"Congrats Kyo!" The raven haired girl smiled at the boy who was grinning as if he had stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and hadn't got caught.  
  
"Dude! Check out those babes!" Duo, who was leaning across Trowa again, nudged Quatre's side with his elbow.  
  
"Is that all you think about Maxwell? Weak onnas?" Wufei looked away from the girls and glared at him. Unfortunately, the words "weak onnas" had caught the attention of the two girls on stage with the boy.  
  
"Who you calling weak, shonen?" The raven haired girl glared at him, fire dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! I bet I could kick your sorry ass any day!" The brunet exclaimed, taking a step forward as if to fight right there, right now.  
  
"Heh...no need to get upset Rei, Mako." Mina tugged on their sleeves, and the brunet scowled while the raven hair girl just ignored her. "Rei." Mina pinched Rei's arm, causing Rei to turn and glare at her. Before Rei could say anything, a woman with blonde hair walked on stage and looked at the three strangers.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked as she turned to face Quatre, not caring at all that the three of them were only a few feet away.  
  
"Excuse me! My name is Rei Hino." Rei said, her hands itching to strangle the blonde.  
  
"Makoto Kino." Makoto crossed her arms over her chest and looked the blonde up and down.  
  
"Kyo Aino!" Mina said as she jumped up and down to see the blonde over Makoto's shoulder. The blonde looked at Mina and smiled.  
  
"Kyo is the new band member." Duo said as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Relena pushed past Rei and Makoto, a smile on her face as she looked at Mina. "My name is Relena Peacecraft." She held out her hand to Mina, as if expecting her to kiss it. Mina just looked at the hand for a moment, before shaking it. Relena was a bit shocked by this, but quickly covered it up. She took Mina by the arm and led her away from the others. "I would like to talk to you more, privately. Tonight, my friends and I are going to my favorite club, Dreamweaver. Why don't you stop by there tonight, around eight? You can bring your friends if you wish." She smiled at Mina a bit too friendly, and Mina just nodded. "Good, I'll see you then."  
  
It took all of Mina's self control not to run back to where Rei and Makoto were. She said a quick good bye to the boys before grabbing her two friends by the arm and pulling them off stage. As they got outside, they walked down the street in silence for a bit before Mina decided to say something. "I don't like Relena." She shuddered at remembering the look the blonde had on her face.  
  
"Yeah, she seems like a bitch." Makoto said as they stood at the bus stop.  
  
"She seems too high on herself." Rei growled, causing and old woman to move away from her.  
  
"She invited us to a club tonight, so do you two wanna go? We can invite Serena and Ami." Mina smiled happily as the other two nodded, accepting her invitation. "Great! Let's go shopping!" Mina jabbed her fist into the air, ignoring the groans of her two friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Didju like it? Hope ya did! ^^ Now review or die! 


	4. Funeral

Well um..this chapter is interesting. Yeah...interesting. Hopefully ya'll like it and stuff. I'm hoping that it isn't too boring, which it might be, but trust me, the ending is good! Or so I think. Anyways, review and I'll love you forever! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up you two!" Mina called upstairs as she waited impatiently with Rei and Ami by the door.  
  
"We should just leave without them." Rei said while flipping her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"That wouldn't be nice." Ami frowned as she glanced down at her watch once again.  
  
Serena and Makoto came running down the stairs, minutes later, huge grins on their faces.  
  
"I'm gonna be meeting Duo!" Serena squealed as they finally left the house.  
  
"And I'm going to meet Trowa!" Makoto drooled as hearts appeared in her eyes.  
  
"All of you have to promise me you won't leave me alone with Relena." Mina shuddered just at the thought of the girl. The girls nodded before taking off down the street. It was only a few minutes, before Serena started to whine.  
  
"I'm not dressed to run!" She whined as she tried to keep up.  
  
"None of us are, Odango Atama." Rei snapped.  
  
"I am!" Mina grinned. And of course, she was, being the only "male". She wore a pair of black baggy shorts that went down a bit past her knees, a red tank top, and black sneakers.  
  
Serena on the other hand wore a black dress with cherries on it that went down to her knees, and platform flip flops with a three inch soles.  
  
Rei wore a white scoop neck tank, pinstripe pants with cuffs, ria hat, and ridgemont sneakers.  
  
Makoto was dressed up wearing a black tank top with a fishnet t-shirt over that, a green stretch miniskirt that went down to her knees, with a green star belt wrapped around her waist twice, and mostro sneakers.  
  
Ami, the only one who wasn't all that dressed up, wore a denim miniskirt, a black t-shirt with a crossover back, and vans quincy sneakers.  
  
"How much further?" Ami ask as they ran across a crowded street.  
  
"Just a bit further." Mina said as they weaved their way through a crowd of people.  
  
"I'm tired!" Serena whined. Not looking to where she was going, she smacked into a stop sign. It took her a second to regain her balance, and when she did, she bowed and muttered a quick apology, thinking it was a person, before racing off after her friends.  
  
Rei, seeing this, began to laugh at her clueless friend.  
  
"What's so funny?" Serena asked as they finally saw that they were near the club.  
  
"You just apologized to a stop sign!" Mina and Makoto began to laugh at hearing this, causing Serena to blush and look away.  
  
"We're heeeerrreee!" Mina sang happily as they stopped in front of the club. There were two bouncers near the entrance, and in front of them, was a very long line of people.  
  
Serena's eyes bulged at seeing how many people were there, and began to whine yet again. Rei smacked Serena, which started a raspberry war. Makoto and Ami were trying to stop them, while Mina wandered up and down the line.  
  
"Kyo Aino?" One of the bouncers asked as he looked at Mina.  
  
"Huh?" Mina looked at him, and without realizing it, took a step back.  
  
"Come on in." He moved out of the way, to let her in, which surprised her.  
  
"Hold on a sec." Running to where her friends were, she grabbed Serena and Rei by the hair and dragged the two into the club with Makoto and Ami following closely behind.  
  
As they entered the club, they were surprised to see it wasn't all that crowded. The people that were in there, were the kind of people you usually see in expensive dresses and clothes, who usually bragged about how much money they had. Needless to say, the five girls felt out of place. Glancing back outside, Mina frowned at seeing all the regular dressed people being kept outside.  
  
Relena waved to them from a table, where the five band members of Paranoid Euphoria sat. Relena was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, tights, and matching white shoes. The guys looked very uncomfortable wearing their dress pants and cashmere shirts.  
  
"I'll be right back." Mina whispered to her friends before going back out to where the bouncers were. "Anou...can you let these people in?" She asked as she looked at the two of them.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft said to keep them out." One replied, while letting another nicely dressed couple in.  
  
"Well she said to let them in." Mina smiled, hoping that it'd work. The two looked at each other before back to her. "Really she did, she told me herself." She watched them move out of the way, letting the people in. Some of them smiled and thanked her before going on in.  
  
Going in herself, she found her friends at the bar ordering drinks. Walking over to them, someone grabbed her arm, and she turned to see Trowa standing there. She was about to ask him what he wanted, when he nodded towards where Relena sat. Looking at her friends, she sighed and followed the tall boy towards the table.  
  
"Kyo, I'm so glad you came." Relena said as she shoved Duo over to make room for Mina to sit down. Before Mina could even say a word, Relena suddenly saw all the "ordinary" people in the club. "What are they doing in here? I specifically asked that they were kept out." She said in her usual snobbish voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter that they're here, right?" Mina asked, while looking at the girl.  
  
"Of course it does! I don't want to be mixing with such...people." She said the last word with obvious distaste.  
  
"Well then, since you don't like "such people" then I shall leave you alone." Mina happily jumped up from her seat, only to find a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her back down. Letting out a yelp in surprise, she suddenly found herself against Relena.  
  
Before she could even try to pry the girl off herself, a familiar voice greeted her. Looking she saw Ami standing there, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Ami!" Mina jumped up and hid behind the girl who just laughed.  
  
"Kyo, the others were starting to wonder where you went." She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But, if you're busy-"  
  
"NO!" Mina yelled, clinging to Ami. "Ami, this is Relena and the band." Ami smiled at them all before being dragged away by Mina.  
  
"If only we could so easily walk away." Duo muttered. The others, minus Relena, nodded in agreement.  
  
"So Mina, when are you going to introduce us to the band?" Serena asked as she looked over at Duo.  
  
"Serena are boys all you think about anymore?" Rei growled as she looked at her friend.  
  
"No!" Serena pouted.  
  
"Hey Mina, let's dance." Makoto grinned and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her out onto the dance floor. The music wasn't all that good, causing the two girls to frown.  
  
"Hey Ami! Can ya do something about the music?" Mina asked as she saw her friend approach.  
  
"Sure." Ami left towards where the DJ was, and after a few minutes of talking to him, she took over and began to play some music that was louder and faster then the previous.  
  
"Yeah!" Mina and Makoto began to dance together, totally out-doing everyone else. When the song ended, people clapped for them, and that was when they realized that they had formed a circle with them in the middle.  
  
"I need some aqua." Mina said as the two headed back towards the bar. When they got there, they were surprised to find Rei behind the bar, mixing up drinks for people.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing?" Makoto asked as she sat down on one of the stools.  
  
"Just teaching these guys how to make drinks." Rei placed two waters in front of Mina and Makoto before going back to mixing a drink.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to make drinks?" Mina asked as she watched her friend in awe.  
  
"Grandpa." Rei blushed causing the two girls to laugh. "You better go get Serena, it looks like Relena's about ready to strangle her." Mina looked to find Serena at the table where Relena and the guys were.  
  
Groaning, Mina slid off the stool and made her way through the crowd towards her friend. Serena had spilled her drink on Relena, who was currently yelling at her. Quickening her pace, she walked up next to Serena who was apologizing to Relena.  
  
"Sere-chan, what's wrong?" Mina asked as she looked at her friend who was on the brink of tears.  
  
"I accidentally spilled my drink on her dress." Serena sniffed, trying to keep herself from crying. Mina glanced at the guys who looked bored out of their minds, before looking at Relena.  
  
"Relena-chan, why don't you go see if you can wash it off in the bathroom?" Mina asked while helping her stand.  
  
"I'll be back." Relena said before storming off in the direction of the bathroom. They all sat there watching Relena leave. When she was out of site, Mina turned back to the boys.  
  
"If you go now, then she probably won't be able to find you." Mina smiled as the guys quickly got up and moved away from the table, trying to blend in with the crowd.  
  
"Hey Kyo, how do you know all these hot chicks?" Duo asked as he smile flirtatiously at Serena who blushed.  
  
"They're my...childhood friends." Mina said, hoping he wouldn't notice the pause. Slinging an arm around Serena's shoulders, he led her towards the dance floor.  
  
"Ah..Kyo, do you know where the bar is?" Quatre asked as he and Trowa came up from behind her.  
  
"Yeah! I'll take you there." Smiling at them, she led them to the bar where Makoto was sitting and talking to Rei.  
  
"Hey Kyo! You should see Rei work here, she's better then the bartenders." Makoto laughed at seeing the bartenders glare at her and Rei. Remembering her promise to Makoto, a grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Mako, Rei, this is Quatre and Trowa. Guys, this is Makoto and Rei." Trowa and Quatre sat down at the bar to talk to the two girls, and Mina went back into the crowd to find Wufei.  
  
Right when she spotted him, Relena spotted her. Looking around, she tried to find an escape, but luck didn't seem to be with her. Just when Relena was about to get to her, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the crowd of dancing people.  
  
She watched with a smile at seeing Relena get lost in the crowd. Turning to thank the person that saved her, her breath caught in her throat as she looked into a pair of Prussian blue eyes. Heero pulled her farther along into the crowd, and when she turned to see why, she saw Relena nearby.  
  
"Ah...thank you Heero-san." Mina smiled happily, but Heero just grunted and walked away. Not wanting to let him go, Mina went after him. Grabbing his arm, she was surprised when he turned around quickly and snatched his arm out of her grasp. "Heero-san, can we go somewhere to um...talk?" She asked hopefully.  
  
He just glared at her, before turning and walking away. Growling at the fact he blew her off, she searched the crowd for Relena. Finally spotting her, she grabbed her arm and began to march off in the direction that Heero went. Her plan was to throw her at him, because it was obvious that he hated that girl.  
  
Before she had taken anymore then five steps, she found herself dancing with Relena. She tried to escape; yet each time Relena caught her and dragged her back. 'The universe is against me.' Mina cried silently while dancing with Relena to a slow song. A commotion at the bar caught her attention, and she turned to see Rei and Wufei yelling at each other.  
  
*Minutes earlier*  
  
Rei was still showing off her skills at making drinks, when Wufei came up and sat down at the bar. A small smile appeared on her face as she walked over to where he was. "Wufei, right?" She asked, causing him to look at her.  
  
"What do you want onna?" He growled.  
  
"I just want to talk to you, shonen." She smiled at seeing him glare at her.  
  
"Why?" He questioned, suddenly suspicious.  
  
"Because!" She yelled, causing a few people nearby to look at her. "So, what kind of stuff do you like?"  
  
"Why do you care?" He arched a slim black brow at her, causing her to grow even more irritated.  
  
"I'm just interested, that's all!"  
  
"..."  
  
"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT?!"  
  
"I like...music."  
  
"That's it? Okay. Well what's your favorite song?"  
  
"You wouldn't know it."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me so I can play it at your funeral."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review! ^_^ 


End file.
